Soundless Knight
by James the kid
Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For the first time Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life to protect his master, become her sword and the strongest Knight of Underworld. Deaf People are lossers
1. Chapter 1

_**Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **[Click]**_

In the single and only room on the second floor after shutting down the alarm clock on the table next to his bed a young, teenager boy with messy brown hair slowly opened his light brown eyes. Taking his hand, which was put on the button on top of the alarm clock back, the young boy put it on the soft mattress and pushed himself up from his bed.

Sixteen years old Hyoudou Issei released a yawn before putting his two feet on the floor, eyes glancing around his room which didn't have much furniture other than a bookcase, a study table, a wardrobe and his bed. Overall, the room lacked most of the common things for teenagers his age, but for Issei Hyoudou, it was enough.

Standing up, the boy slowly made his way to his bathroom, his foot accidentally stepped on a piece of paper but he ignored it in favor of finishing morning activities. That paper was just a result of a checkup Issei took a few years back but he still kept it and took it out every night to look at the piece of paper, to remember the day he lost one of the most important things of his life.

His sense of hearing...

There was an accident, ten years ago when he was still a little boy. Issei didn't remember anything about that accident, but it left some really horrible scars on his right arm and right shoulders and bad enough to cause him mentally damage, taking away his ability to freely interact with others as well as his sense of hearing and soon, a couple of years later he became mute as well. It was only natural that when you weren't able to hear what you say, you would become unsure and soon you would lose the ability to speak to.

Not many deaf people could talk with others and sadly, Issei felt into that category.

The only people that he was more or less comfortable around were his parent while the rest of the world was something unfamiliar to Issei now. Unsociable would be the right word to describe his condition, even if Issei was deaf and everyone at schools was very kind to him, his lack of courage to make friends and interact with others made him a loner all the time.

Putting on his uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes, Issei threw his bag onto his right shoulder before looking at himself in the mirror. Today was the first day of his second year at Kuoh Academy and Issei didn't think that he would be able to make most out of it like last year. After everyone, especially the girl found out that he was mute, they tried everything they could to help him and befriend with the poor boy but no matter how much they tried, Issei wasn't mentally strong enough to make friends just yet and tent to avoid any kind of sociable activities.

Leaving his room, Issei headed down to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him, his father probably finished his own breakfast and went to work.

"Here you go!" His mother said, not that he could hear it but after she put his dishes onto the table, she made some sign language with her hands telling him that he could enjoy his breakfast.

Issei put his hand to his chin before bringing it away, making a sign of 'Thank you' to his mother with a smile on his face. Both of his parent learned sign language about the same time with Issei, in order to interact with their son. They just hoped that Issei could make some friends at school, because they knew that their love alone couldn't help him get through his 'unsociable-sickness'.

"Do you need me to come to school with you today, Ise-chan?" Midori Hyoudou asked while moving her hands in the air. She, along with her husband was professional in sign language now so she could communicate very easy with her son.

I will be fine mom, Issei shook his head and rapidly answered his mother before doing a thank you gesture once again.

"Okay then..." the brown haired woman smiled before dashing away to prepare a cup of fruit juice for her son, as he was slowly eating his dinner.

It didn't take long for him to finish his breakfast and left for Kuoh Academy on his bike. Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school but a couple of years ago it became a co-ed school and allowed male students to sign their name in. It was one of the best schools in Japan, located at the downtown of Kuoh Town. The Academy itself, rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead housed all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. As long as students was able to maintain a respectful grade average, they would never get themselves in trouble, something that Issei could live with and easily avoid with his more than good mark.

"ISE!" Though he couldn't hear their voice, Issei could see a group of Kuoh's school girls waved their hands while smiling warmly at him from the other side of the street. Issei could only smile nervously at them before increasing his footsteps toward school.

He got used to all those attentions everyone, especially the girls at Kuoh Academy ever since they heard about his condition and the traumatic accident he went through went he was younger. From what he knew about everyone's point of view about him from his parent, the girls viewed him as a poor little thing that needed protection and help while the boys, most of the time considered him a possible threat because of the attention he received from the opposite sex, but after awhile they all came to feel sad for him and tried to help Issei in everything they could.

Issei only hoped that he was brave enough to return their kindness, but after that accident, he no longer yearning for friends.

He always wondered what happened that day, all he knew was that the accident was bad enough to cause him both physically and mentally accident. The lost of his sense of hearing could be shoved by sign language, body language especially with hands but the scars on his right arm and shoulder would forever there and arched painfully every night.

"Oi Hyoudou!" Someone poked him on his shoulder, calling for his attention. The brunette turned around and saw Matsuda, with Motohama standing next to him. These two were the infamous Pervert-Duo with their respective Ero-nicknames at Kuoh Academy and also girls' worst enemies. They were guys who tried to befriend with Issei only because he got unwanted popularity with girls, which disgusted others but Issei paid no mind to it, it wasn't like he could protest when he wasn't able to speak with them anyway.

Issei took out a small board and a pen from his bag. Since Motohama and Matsuda never cared to learn the basic gestures in sign language to communicate with him, he couldn't use sign language. Issei's family never had enough money to buy him a cellphone with a speaker, something that could help him speak out his thoughts by typing the words into it so Issei had to do it the more traditional way.

Though the girls said it was really cute of him for doing so.

Hey guys!

He wrote on the board and turned it around to show them.

"Yeah," Motohama snorted before pushing the board out of the way and brought up a DVD box , featured perverts' biggest porno idol Momo Momozono. This wasn't the first time the Pervert Duo showed Issei these kinds of thing, as they claimed stuffs like this would help Issei improved his social skills "Check this out, I got the new episode of Kaben Rider Pinky right here, you want to watch it with us?"

I don't know what you are saying, sorry...but see you later in class.

He gave Motohama the board with a nervous smile before using the sleeve of his blazer to clean it and turned around, about to leave.

"Oi, don't..." Matsuda was about to reach his hand out to grab Issei when suddenly a girl with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, wielding a bokken in her hands appeared and slashed the wooden sword down to the Pervert-baldy's arm rather violently, making him yelp out in pain and took it back.

"Oi! Get your filthy hand away from Ise!" Murayama, the leader of the Kendo Club said loudly, pointing her bokken at him with the rest of the Kendo Club standing by her side, with Kendo stick in their hands a rather pissed off expression on their face.

Issei, meanwhile completely unaware of the scene behind him continued walking to his classroom.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing Murayama?!" Motohama asked loudly "Can't you see that we're trying to help him with his lack of social skills?"

"With porn?" Katase asked with a dangerous glare "We will never allow some piece of trashes like you two corrupt him, Ise doesn't need friend like you." She then brought her Kendo stick up "Girls, punish them!" The rest of the Kendo Club cried out in unison and charged forward "This is for peeping on us and try to use Ise for your own gain, assholes!" with that, the Pervert-Duo received quite a beating from the girls of Kendo Club.

Hello!

Good morning!

How do you do?

Were the three very familiar lines that Issei wrote on his board whenever someone stopped by to greet him, always with a small smile on his face. Like what was mentioned before, everyone at school was very kind to him, even the teachers and staffs of Kuoh Academy. To him, a simple hand gesture of greeting like waving or a warm and kind smile was enough to make him forget about the arching scars on his shoulders, hidden underneath the uniform of Kuoh Academy.

Some even tried to learn sign language to interact with Issei, but most of the times he would still need to use the board for communication. No matter how much they tried to reach for him, Issei still felt alone and so different from them. That was why he always walked with his head hung low and eyes of sadness, so he wouldn't have to look at friends talking with each other like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Deep in thought, Issei didn't acknowledge much about his surrounding and accidentally bumped into someone when that person was walking down to the stair. As he didn't prepare for it, the board and pen was knocked away from his hands and dropped down to the ground.

Out of instinct, Issei made a sorry gesture by drawing a circle on his chest with his knuckle and kneeled down to pick up his things. But before he could grab his pen that person that he bumped into kneeled down in front of him as well and reached their slender arm out and picked up the small object. From the first glance, Issei was sure that it was a girl.

Issei took the pen from her hand and hurriedly wrote down the 'thank you' words on his board and showed it to her. But as soon as the board was brought out it lowered a little when Issei realized that in front of him, the girl he bumped into was none other than the most beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory. She was wearing a gentle smile on her face while looking at him with her big and warm blue-green eyes.

Rias was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature, also Issei's most memorized thing about Rias was her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

His lack of confident immediately kicked in, especially in front of a beautiful girl like Rias. Issei quickly stood up and bowed his head to her before walking away without noticing that Rias was wearing a sympathy smile.

Rias Gremory was a third year student of Kuoh Academy, and secretly she was Issei's biggest crush. His feeling for the crimson haired young woman developed the moment he saw her when he first arrived at Kuoh but it wasn't like he got any chance with a girl like that.

She was beautiful, smart and got a bright future while he was nothing but a deaf boy with mental problem.

Simple and quiet, those were the two words that could describe his life the best.

Even if people always tried to be nice to him Issei still felt so alone, so different from them.

There was nothing special about him.

And after all, not that he could hear anything from the world around him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"These are the documents about that second year student, Matsuda-kun, Buchou." Akeno Himejima said as she put a stack of documents down to the table in front of Rias "I saw Tsubaki-san searched for these information's as well, maybe Kaichou is aiming for him too."

Akeno was a third-year, young woman with an incredible buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Akeno was not only the second most beautiful idols in the hearts of every student at Kuoh, males or females but she was also the [Queen] and best friend of Rias Gremory, a high class and pure-blood Devil.

"I will read it later, Akeno." Rias said without even took a glance at the document, her crystal clear blue-green eyes were looking at an opened book resting on her laps, her hands were moving around in various symbols and gestures.

"What are you reading, Buchou?" Akeno asked, moving slightly to the side and take a look at what Rias was reading "Is that Sign Language?"

"Yes." Rias nodded her head with a smile and made a Yes sign by balling her right hand into a fist and shook it up and down with her wrist.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, isn't it?" Akeno sat down on the chair in front of Rias with a small smile on her face "That poor second year boy?"

"It is..." Rias nodded her head again "I bumped into him today. His eyes, they were full of sadness and seemed lost, somehow..." She said with a sad smile, remembering her first encounter with the deaf boy. Rias had never seen so much sadness from anyone like him before.

"I heard that he didn't have any close friends and always alone." Akeno said before glancing at the documents on the table with the slight disgust in her eyes "And the Pervert-Duo always tried to befriend Issei-kun to use him to get close to the girls." A poor little thing that needed protection and help, that was what everyone at school called Issei Hyoudou.

Sure, Issei wasn't the best looking guy at school as that tittle rightfully belonged to the handsome prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto, Rias' [Pawn] but there was just something about Issei that made people wanted to help him, not just because of his deafness. Plus, the girls did say that he is very cute whenever he greeted them with the words on the board like that.

Too bad that he was too shy to acknowledge their attempt to be friend with him. Issei always separated himself from whatever the people around him was doing

"I want to help him too, Akeno." Rias looked at her [Queen] with a smile "I realized that...while everyone is trying to help and showing their kindness to him, no one actually cares enough to learn Sign Language, the best way to communicate with Issei. Maybe that was the reason he felt lost and different from others, because no one had never tried to talk to him like this and approached him this way before."

"I see..."

"I came to the human world to live as a normal girl," Rias said and returned her attention to the book "I chose to not live as Rias Gremory the heiress of Gremory Household but as Rias, a simple teenager girl whose has a normal life. I don't need my magic or power to save a poor soul from loneliness and sadness."

"That is very great of you for doing something like that Buchou." Akeno smiled and then her smile turned into a teasing one "By any chance, that you like him?" She teased with a playfull tone.

"Mou~, Akeno I am being very serious here." Rias pouted.

"Ara, relax, I'm just kidding you know." Akeno giggled while shaking her head "but still, how are you going to approach him? It isn't like someone has quite a reputation at school like you can walk to him and say 'hey, let's befriend because I know sign language too'. The poor boy would freak out; you know"

"I know; I will wait for another opportunity to come then." Rias smiled "For now, I will try to learn this." She pointed to the book.

"This sound fun I must say," Akeno nodded her head and looked at the pictures on the pages "can I learn it too?"

"Go ahead."

 _Line Break_

Issei Hyoudou looked up a little when he a small piece of paper with words written on it was put onto his table just above his notebook and saw Aika Kiryuu, a classmate who by far the closest person that maybe Issei could call a friend at school. Not that they were very close or anything but Kiryuu had been the one who spent most of her times in class writing down everything the teachers said for Issei, something he was very grateful since not everything they explained were written on the board.

Issei also saw Motohama and Matsuda, the infamous Pervert-Duo standing behind her while talking with each other with lecherous smiles.

His eyes then moved down and read the paper Kiryuu was showing him.

"Those two idiots are thinking if you like to take a wild-guess about our class' new student."

Issei immediately reached his hand for his board and quickly wrote down the sentence.

"We have a new student?" Kiryuu nodded her head at that before taking out a small handbook, taking some seconds to write down her answer and tore the paper away and gave it to Issei.

"I heard it is a very cute girl." A small smile appeared on Issei's face, but his eyes still stayed at the same sad manner.

"That explained why those two are so giddy about it." He turned the board around and showed it to Kiryuu, who nodded again.

Class started soon after that from what Issei could see, the students were all excited and looking forward to this new student. Issei, however, was keeping his attention on the math exercises he was currently working on. It wasn't like one more classmate was going to change anything to his life.

He saw the headmaster said something and after that, the door of his classroom was opened. He immediately saw Matsuda and Motohama stood up from their seat and made a cheer of excitement. Kiryuu was right because it was a girl and also a very beautiful one.

She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips, a slender body with a large bust. Like the other girls, she was wearing the uniform for girls of Kuoh Academy.

The teacher explained and Kiryuu immediately wrote down the name of the girl on a small note before giving it to Issei.

Amano Yuuma

Heaven's Evening Daze. That was a very beautiful name.

The girl then smiled cutely and waved her hand to the class, making the boys cheered out excitedly while the girls scowled at them. The teacher then pointed his hand to Issei's direction and he couldn't help but turn to the side and see an empty seat beside him.

Yuuma looked at the seat before nodding her head at the teacher, walking toward it but not before glancing at Matsuda. Issei raised an eyebrow at this, he didn't know if anyone noticed it but for some reason he could feel that the glance wasn't very friendly. Sure Matsuda was one of females' most dangerous enemies but Yuuma was a new student, she wouldn't know about him unless his reputation had gone outside of Kuoh Academy.

Yuuma then sat down the seat next to him before turning her head to look at Issei. A smile then appeared on her face as she brought out her hands and said something. Issei only took her hand and shook it but he couldn't reply to what she was saying.

"Um...can I know your name?" Amano Yuuma repeated for the third time but all the brown haired boy did was shaking it, though he was a little hesitating at first.

"He is deaf, you see." Kiryuu said with shrug, making Yuuma gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't know" Amano said with an apologetic smile. She then took out her notebook from her bag and wrote down a few words. "I'm Amano Yuuma, what is your name?" she turned it around and showed it to Issei.

"Let me warn you though, he is very shy." Kiryuu added.

"I-is that so..." Yuuma nodded her head while smiling sadly.

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei introduced himself with the board, though he didn't say anything more.

"Nice to meet you, Ise-kun :D." she ended it with a smiling face as well as with her own cute smile, something that managed to force out a forced, yet small smile on his face "Let's be friends." His eyes widened like dinner plates after seeing that sentence. It wasn't the first time someone showed him those words but that was the first time they didn't go with bad intentions behind it, as the Pervert Duo were usually the one. "Can we?" he could tell it from Yuuma's smile, that she really meant it.

Issei quickly grabbed the pen and wrote down the words onto his board.

"YeS! Let's be friend!" Issei turned it around and showed it to Yuuma. He gulped slightly before opening his lips and said "F...friend..." Kiryuu and those who were sitting around him gasped in shock. Issei didn't know if he spelled the word correct or not, it had been a long time since the last time he talked and without the sense of hearing it was really hard to know what he was saying.

"D-did he just...talk?" Motohama asked in shock, with his glasses falling from his eyes.

Issei then made a sign with his index fingers linking together and brought his right hand forward. The black haired girl looked at it for a moment before doing what Issei just did, linking her index finger with his.

"Friend :)" she brought her notebook up with a large smile.

 _Line Break_

The next few days were the happiest times of Issei's life. Yuuma was his first real friend after that accident and she proved herself to be not only the best kind of friend anyone could wish for, but the best friend a deaf boy could ask for. Yuuma made his quiet life a lot livelier than before with her cheerful and sweet nature, being able to bring out the brightest smile from him. Kiryuu was no longer the only person in his class that helped him with schoolwork, as that job was taken by Yuuma.

She effortlessly wrote down everything about the teachers' lectures for Issei and informed him everything the teacher said during class. Yuuma also helped him with class' duties like cleaning the blackboard and classroom, as well as reorganizing the tables and chairs after school ended. Also during lunch break, she was also the one who was there eating lunch with Issei and kept the lonely boy occupied, just like what she did every moment of the schooldays.

Those who knew Issei well, especially his parent couldn't help but notice some change from the deaf boy, as he smiled a lot more than before and the sadness could no longer be seen on his face.

"Okay then, how can I say Angel?" Yuuma showed him the board with a sweet smile.

A week had passed since the two became friends with each other and. It was yet another break time and Issei was teaching his best friend sign language. Yuuma learned them very fast and already got the basic, a few more lessons and she could freely communicate with him.

However, before he could show her the sign, Matsuda came forward with a forced brave smile and said something to the black haired girl that made the whole classroom stopped whatever they were doing and looked at them with wide eyes.

He then said something to Yuuma that made her nodded her head, making the whole classroom cried out in absolute shock and Matsuda in utter joy. Out of curiosity, Issei turned to Kiryuu and pulled on her sleeve.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Kiryuu turned to look at him for a second before grabbing her notebook.

"Matsuda just confessed his feeling for Yuuma." Kiryuu showed it to Issei and the next statement made his heart missed a beat "And she agreed to be his girlfriend."

Yuuma then sat down to her seat again with a bright smile, but it instantly disappeared when she saw the look on Issei's face.

"Ise, what's wrong?" She asked with signs.

"Nothing...nothing..." The deaf boy shook his head and forced out a smile, but it didn't take a genius to realize it wasn't a real one. Yuuma then moved her head to look at him in the eyes, but he immediately attempted to look away, letting Yuuma know what happened to him.

"Hey hey, look at me..." Yuuma did the signs before putting her hand on Issei's cheeks and whispered "I don't love him, Ise-kun. I don't care if you're human or not, you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that." She then made a small smile.

Issei then turned his board around with his index finger brought out.

"Still friend?" he asked

"Still friend." Yuuma nodded her head and answered him by linking their index fingers together.

Though, for some reason he couldn't help but smile sadly at that.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


End file.
